jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New logo
New Logo I really think this wiki needs a new logo. It's now just the official JP logo with some black text typed at the bottem (black on black :( ). This wiki is supposed to be about fanfictions and fanart, so our logo should be an example of our fanart. Sanguinoraptor has made this logo: We should have a logo like this! MismeretMonk 11:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) My fanfiction logos I've got fanfiction logos too!: Logosaurus If we could make a new logo for this wiki. Which dinosaur(s) should be shown in it??MismeretMonk 16:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Definitely T-Rex. Adding something else, like the one on Sanguinoraptor's logo would be good. Yeah, T-Rex and Sanguinoraptor's dinosaur (not sure what it is). Toothless99 17:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : We could try having more dinosaurs (in a lighter shade, as not to detract from the T-rex) in the background, to show a bit of variety. Just a thought. Styracosaurus Rider 14:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Almost there! I'm currently busy with forming a wiki (you'll see) but I whipped up this unfinished logo a week ago: All that it needs is a dinosaur. But what should it be? I was thinking one of the major animals from star fanfic on the wiki (...Liopleurodon? Would that work?), but I really don't know. This is where you guys come into play. Styracosaurus Rider 23:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :Perfect work Styracosaurus Rider! A dinosaur? You know, I've been thinking, since this wiki where fans have to make plots totally by themselves, maybe we should leave this dino-space open. It might say something like: 'it is YOURS to fill'. MismeretMonk 22:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Can you believe I did that on Paint? No Photoshop or nuthin'. Took me about half an hour just to perfect the lines though :) :The blank space idea is good, but I'm not sure. People usually react better when there's an actual, solid image representing a dinosaur. Actually I have an idea...be right back. Styracosaurus Rider 15:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) How bout this? I should have warned you my ideas can fly off in bizarre directions... It looks pretty good, the only problems are the hands are a bit messed up and the phrase at the top sounds a bit like a Burger King slogan. Special thanks to MismeretMonk for giving me the idea. Should we use this or go with something more serious? Styracosaurus Rider 16:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : One problem - we need a wordmark now, not a logo. Toothless99 19:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : Done. 250x65px precisely. : And as for the logo, we just replace the pic that's currently on the main page. Styracosaurus Rider 22:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : Cool. Now we just need the admin rights to put it there. Toothless99 06:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. Wikia gets their wakeup call on December 14th...Styracosaurus Rider 15:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Lets vote for which skeleton needs to be in the logo. The human skeleton is funny :) :) :) . But I really prefer a dinosaur skeleton. Logo Skeleton Poll This poll ends whenever the heck all active users vote What dinosaur skeleton should be in our new logo? Tyrannosaurus Velociraptor Spinosaurus Brachiosaurus Other (please say what below this poll) Other choices (put here) Whatever we decide on, I'll finish the logo. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Right. Having proven I am hopeless at free-handing a T-rex skeleton using the computer (:P), is there any cut-and-paste program for pictures that anyone knows about? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Never mind! The wonderful Sanguinoraptor has come back from extinction and given us this snazzy new logo to go with our color scheme. Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ New skin Right. Totally off-topic, but fits in the redesigning category. As I said in my recent blog post, as well as a new wordmark and logo, we need a new skin. I was thinking something dark and Jurassic Park-y (obviously), or a sort of Costa Rican jungle theme. What do you think? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ :We definitely need a new skin. This one sucks. I would really like a jungle or an electric fenche thing. MismeretMonk 22:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Would this work? I did a test on one of my wikis, and it fits together. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 23:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool! MismeretMonk 10:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC)